Crash Bandicoot 3D:NGamed Enhanced
by Purpleflurp223
Summary: the advanced version of thefirst version I made
1. The Western Warproom

Crash Bandicoot 3-D:N.Gamed (The First CB 3-D Glasses viewing Videogame)   
  
Description:I do not own any of the Naughty Dog   
  
or Crash Bandicoot characters,neither anything else  
  
related to any other thing that already exists from a movie  
  
or viodeogame.I do own my characters and I`d be happy if no one  
  
took them without my permission.  
  
It was a calm and cool breezing night,everybody was having a good time   
  
in the thing underneath the island,the big safehouse,cause a big storm   
  
had been going on and everybody that was on the Bandicoot team had gotten  
  
safely inside.Coco currled up with her boyfriend,Butch Bandicoot (Butch Bandicoot  
  
is a new character I made up who adventured with Crash and his gang while defeating Cortex in a fanfic  
  
I made about Crash meeting him and facing Cortex,N.Tranced,and the rest of the villains in the series creating  
  
a portal from Spyro`s world to Cortex`s lab,then bringing all the villains from Spyro and Crash and everybody   
  
defeated all of the villains and N.Cortex was killed along with N.Trancedin the last two games with the last surviving villains.)   
  
and Pura   
  
was snuggling with Polar.Crash came in with a couple of sodas,snacks,  
  
and other stuff.They were ready to watch the greatest 3-D monster movie ever   
  
for their viewing plessure,"Now bandicoots and gentlemen I`m proud to present   
  
the greatest 3-D movie since Jaws 3...D the one the only Dracula 3-D!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Crash Bandicoot said dramatically.  
  
Meanwhile in the outskirts of the island:  
  
Uka Uka:Now N-Tropy we need a new villain  
  
since N-Tranced failed by being beaten by those   
  
bandicoots and getting sucked into a vortex of   
  
unending doom.We need a villain that sets my plan  
  
well,someone that will suck those bandicoots into the 3-D  
  
World.  
  
N-Tropy:Master Uka-Uka I`am proud to present my newest creation   
  
N-Gamed!!!!!!!!! He can warp these simpletons into the 3-D world  
  
and then take what it rightfully ours.  
  
Uka-Uka:First we need that brainy blonde haired bandicoot  
  
she is the bait to their downfall,ya think ya can capture   
  
Coco Bandicoot N-Gamed?  
  
N-Gamed:Why....yes master it will be a worthy task   
  
to symbolize,why even the most evilest of deeds   
  
which will be very rewarding  
  
Uka-Uka:Huh????Why um....yes...um....very good...  
  
uummmmmmmmmm...off you go on....um...now!  
  
Back at the Safehouse:  
  
They watched the 3-D movie,but they saw the face   
  
of N-Gamed!!!!!!!!!!He had gray hair,3-d eyes,large muscles,  
  
a dark mask,and a large battle purple lightsaber.They were sucked  
  
into the game,they saw numbers,3-d squares,and other stuff,then were put into  
  
battle suits with the color of their fur of whatever.Aku-Aku was put into a blue  
  
cybernetic suit with arms and legs,Coco had a pink suit on(likew Carmen`s  
  
from SK 3-D),Butch had a red one with up glasses(like Arnold`s from SK 3-D),  
  
Crash had a orange suit,Pura had a tangerine armor suit,and Polar had a silver  
  
armor suit.They all went to the first warp pad and decided to discuss their plan "   
  
Wherever we are we must work together to get ourselves out of this place and   
  
back to the safehouse " Crash said,"I concur Crash we`ll go to the first warproom,  
  
which is probably the western one and beat the villains there,then maybe defeat the  
  
boss in there " Butch said.  
  
They went inside to see a train carrying tons of orange soda getting stolen by  
  
Tiny & Dingodile,they went to the black hole,but Butch put on his wumba fruit  
  
blaster on and blasted a hole through the train destroying it,suddenly five more trains came  
  
and the group had to get the 50000 sodas.They quickly sucked them all up,then attacked N.Gamed`s  
  
scientists,they saw the crystal,then the relic,and the gem.Butch attacked the one scientist,and   
  
threw a punch at him retrieving the crystal,Crash secured the gem by using his battle karate chopping  
  
and sliced the scientist into pieces,Coco wasc grabbed by her hair,and kidnapped,then taken through a   
  
portal,Butch & Crash tried to open it,but a forcefield blocked it locking them inside the level.They decided   
  
to attack the rest of the scientists then catch the crystals,gems,and relics.They caugt them in the nick of time  
  
and warped out of the first warp room,but they couldn`t hip hooray yet,because Tiny & Dingodile were waiting  
  
for them....  
  
To Be Countinued..... 


	2. Surprise ending!

Chapter # 2:Surprise!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Crash and his friends went into the boss warp the went inside  
  
the level,there stood Dingodile & Tiny with western clothes on  
  
and bazookas"Yes Bandicoots this is the final battle between us"  
  
Dingodile fired a rocket,but missed,Butch Badicoot flipped his sunglasses  
  
and hit the rocket knocking into Dingodile`s stomach and blowing him to smitherings,Tiny threw a  
  
bar bell,but Crash flipped and knocked Tiny into a caved in side of the ground and the bar bell  
  
blew him up.  
  
The gang won a crystal,then went into the nbext warproom,  
  
they saw Uka-Uka & N.Tropy carrying Coco to the boss level,  
  
but the team gathered all of the crystals,then went into the   
  
last boss level.Uka Uka were being controlled by a maniac  
  
sitting in a chair,there stood N.Brio.He picked up his laser gun   
  
and fired it at the goodguys(Uka Uka & N.Tropy were being  
  
controlled by N.Brio the whole time,when before that they became   
  
good,but N.Brio tured them evil again and disguised himself as  
  
N.Gamed).  
  
N.Brio diuscussed his whole plan,but a shadow came from  
  
the distance,there stood Papu Papu,Dingodile,Tiny,Rilla  
  
Roo,Ripper Roo,Koala Kong,Cortex,and N.Gin.They all  
  
attacked N.Briop,but he almost sucked them all into  
  
the death room,but Butch & Crash flipped and hit N.Brio  
  
into a machine that slkiced half of his face off(but the cameras  
  
never showed that happen)and it revealed a big brain,  
  
he was killed and the whole 3-d world was gone.  
  
Nowq everything was at peace again   
  
and it was....  
  
THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
